Every Second
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: Rewrite of One Moment- Every scecond counts for Dick Grayson as he battles to stay afloat in his messed up life with old enimies, friends and targets. Evil Robin fanfic, Mild Zatanna and Robin. T for volience and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know those of you who read this before might be a bit confused as the why I`m posting this again, I really couldn't think of a good plot for a sequel so I`m doing this rewrite. Don't worry it isn't the same as the last one it`s much different. There`s something's I never was able to put into the last story having not thought about it so, here`s the new one. And those of you new readers I hope you like this as well. **

**Five years earlier…**

"Dick."

Slowly the small wooden door to the room opened and he hunched in the corner to remain hidden, his eyes narrowed and his breath quiet. A skinny woman wearing a bright red spandex suit with bright yellow markings slowly walked in. she tiptoed over to the bed her light brown hair covering half her face.

The large lump on the bed lay unmoving; he readied himself to jump. Slowly the woman grabbed the top of the blankets and right went she pulled them off he leapt out roaring like the lions.

"OH GOD!" the woman screamed, she turned around her hand on her chest, "Dick don't scare me like that."

He roared in a fit of laughter, "You should have seen your face mom, it was hilarious! You scream like a girl!" he laughed.

She smiled, placing her hand on her hips, "I am a girl, now that you`ve had your fun go eat and were going to start our training for the show tonight."

Dick shuffled his laughter with excitement and started for his door and jumped for the table chair. He shoved each bite of cereal into his mouth with as quickly as humanly possible.

Dick glanced at his father while eating who stared at him with an amused look. "I have never seen a kid eat like you and then be able to perform acrobatic stunts without throwing up."

"I`ve got a strong stomach." he said trying to hold the milk in his mouth a he ate and talked. His mom came into the room holding the laundry and setting it down with a thud, "Aren't you even a bit overwhelmed by this."

Dick got out of his chair, "Why does it have to be overwhelmed why can't it just be whelmed, that's it I'm officially whelmed." He smiled brightly and heading for the door before he could hear his mother`s reply. Dick leapt off the balcony railing to the front porch and sailed to the top of one of the tents bouncing and twisting till he landed safely on the dry ground.

"Good morning Dick!" called the lion tamer, Andrew.

"Good morning!" he called back with a friendly wave.

Dick excitedly hopped to the tent he couldn't help it, being eight and having this much energy just didn't mix, he had to be moving at all times, or it was possible he could explode.

"I don't need protection; this circus is as safe as it could be."

Dick halted, that was Jack Haly, and he owned the Haly Circus. Dick quickly, being very nosey and curious walked to where he heard Jack talking.

Haly stood with three other men, one looked large and buff, with a head that didn't quite fit him. The other was supper skinny, but tall and had a long scar over his eye. The next was more in between. He looked normal. He was the one who spoke next.

"Really, no accidents? Surly with flying without a net comes with some casualties." He sneered casting a glance to his friends.

"No, like I said I don't need your protection." Haly snapped harshly. "The last thing we need is to get involved with half brained scum."

"Old fool, you`ll regret it, but maybe one day you`ll reconsider my offer, we`ll talk tomorrow." The man said.

"You hear me Tony Zocco I don't want to see you anywhere around my circus or family or you`ll see a really casualty!" Haly yelled, poking Tony Zocco in the chest with a large finger, "Now go!"

Dick quickly tried to hurry out of the way as they walked past but Tony Zocco crashed into him, "Watch it Kid!"

Dick hit the dirt leaving him breathless. He turned his head just in time to see Tony sneering at him his eye gleaming with an odd light.

XXX

"I look stupid." Dick grunted pulling at the tight clothing.

"You look great!" he mother squeaked happily. Dick looked at the mirror and shook his head, red covered most of his outfit but green decorated his gloves, legs, and sleeves.

"Why green and Red?" Dick asked, "I look like a Christmas decoration." He sighted. His mom smiled at him and she leaned down brushing lint from his suit and looked him in the eyes, "We`ll when you're up there flying, you look like a handsome robin."

"A robin? Thanks mom." Dick sighed most of his excitement turning to embarrassment.

"You`ll be fine, Remember whelmed?" He father laughed patting him on the back.

"I`m totally whelmed." Dick reassured. Dick saw his father nod in the direction of the stands, "See that man, in the suit, fifth row?"

Dick searched as he did so his gaze passed over Zocco and his friends laughing but he continued on and he saw a strong jawed dark haired man, in a black suit speaking to and older man. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Bruce Wayne, he`s funding this circus. He`s been a big help." Dick smiled at the man and then looked back to his father, "Ready?" Dick asked.

His father nodded and they headed for the trapeze.

XXX

"…The Flying Grayson's!"

Everyone roared with applause as Dick watched his mom swing to the other end. His dad looked at him and winked, the crowd began clapping in a tone screaming with joy and happiness. The bar swung back and his dad leapt off the tower.

The spotlight shown on his dad and mom as their hands locked and they made it to the other side. His Dad started to the next and he swung closer and then back as his mother jumped into the air. He had her by her ankles and they were slowly were coming closer. His mom reached out to him smiling.

It was his turn.

_Creeeeeck! Ting!_

Everything slowed to a halt and Dick saw the lines break. He looked down to his mom who was closest her hands held out as she slowly fell. "Dick." She gasped.

"NO!" he yelled. The crowd yelled and screamed as his parents plummeted. And he was alone; the spotlight on him, as he fell to his knees tears draining from his eyes. For an odd reason Dick looked to the stands and saw Tony Zocco a twisted smirk on his face as they begun to leave.

XXX

Thunder roared in the distance making the ground shack. Rain pattered on the soggy ground. The only thing his eyes met was the two sleek back caskets that held his parents. His life was over, he was alone, and he knew who did it.

"Dick."

Dick looked up not caring his eyes were red and puffy with tears. Bruce Wayne smiled at him. "I`m sorry."

"Thanks; I heard you paid for this, thank you again mister Wayne." Dick said tearing up as he looked away from the man. Mr. Wayne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please call me Bruce. Don't worry, they`ll find the man responsible for this."

Dick nodded, but the hate, the anger was still fresh. It had replaced the sadness and hollow feeling inside though. He had told the police he knew it was Zocco, they added the matter and once they saw missing bolts from the trapeze they decided to question the man, but he was nowhere to be found. Making him a suspect.

He saw Bruce walk away and looked back to his parents graves as they began to lower into the dirt, "I`ll avenge you, I`ll make you proud."

XXX

Dick placed the things on the corner of his bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Let me know if you need anything Dick really, I`m here to help in anyway." Bruce said as Dick looked away towards the window. Dick didn't look around till the door shut to his new room and it was silent.

Bruce Wayne had offered him home as a safe house until Zocco was captured. The police said they didn't want Zocco trying to finish what he started and kill him. He looked around and felt a lonely stab of pain when he realized this was it, his parents were really gone.

Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. He didn't try to stop them as he opened his trunk to revel the red and green suit his mother made him before she died.

XXX

Dick placed on the remainder of his suit, the leotard his mother gave him, but instead he replaced the green, with black and put thick foam in the knuckles of his gloves, he also made his shoes more combat useful. He had also placed a mask over his eyes so no one would recognize him.

Dick looked around and frowned he didn't belong at Wayne manor, no matter how nice Bruce was or how cool the mansion could get, it would never be home.

He headed to the window draping the yellow and black cape over his shoulders, yellow because he wanted to look at least a little childish so Zocco would believe he was weak and a mere child and then he`d find out how wrong he was.

He jumped out the window and landed with a light thud on the stone drive way. He looked out to the city and smiled, it was a long way to the circus and he had to move.

Quickly he grabbed the motorcycle just outside the garage and started it, his dad taught him how to drive, and he never saw and trouble with that because he was doing even more dangerous things on the high wire.

Dick jump started the bike and drove off, the first few minutes were wobbly and Dick had to stop the bike have way out of Wayne property so he could get control.

You can do it Dick, I believe in you.

Dick closed his eyes in anger and sadness as he heard his father`s soothing voice, it was the first thing he heard when he first tried to ride a motorcycle. Dick rolled his hands into tight fist, and Zocco had taken that away from him, he would pay!

XXX

Haly Circus, where he was born and raised, till this day. He was probably going to be sent to an orphanage after this, who would want him? He headed into the large tent parking right out side of the entrance where police tape was tour off reveling someone was here.

"How does my offer sound now?"

Dick clenched his teeth together as anger came over him at the sound of Zocco`s voice.

He walked in further and before Jack could say a thing he turned to Dick fear in his eyes.

Dick nodded to the door, "Leave." He growled. Jack stared at him for a few moments and he saw his friend hesitate but he just nodded to the door again as he grabbed out his daggers, one of the other circus folks gave him.

Jack slowly left and then finial he and Zocco were alone. Well except the two other guards he had at his side. Tony started to laugh uncontrollably, "Really, another circus freak? Come on I need a challenge!"

Suddenly one of Zocco`s men yelped and grabbed his shoulder, a metal piece the shape of a bat had stabbed his shoulder.

"It`s the Batman!" the skinniest man yelled in terror.

The large man pulled the blade from his shoulder and the two guards grabbed their guns out, "Come out, come out where ever you are!" they called. Then Dick saw a dark figure drop onto them and they began to fight, no gun shots were fired so he just assumed that batman had disposed of them.

Dick turned to Zocco who was looking at the blocked doorway in fear of mostly Batman. Tony ran at him and dick readied his daggers. The man ran at him and Dick slashed fiercely. He smiled darkly at Tony as a small stream of blood rolled down Tony's check.

Tony grasped Dick`s arm and twisted it making him drop one dagger but Dick was quick and slashed his other arm with brutal force making it go deep. Zocco gasped as he grabbed his own arm letting go of Dick.

Tony looked at him, "You are a freak." And ran. That only fuelled the burning anger inside of him and he gave chase up the Trapeze and onto the platform.

Zocco had his back turned and dick could help but laugh at the fear coming off this murderer. "It`s ironic isn't, how you took my parents life, how you took mine and now how I take yours…"

Dick took two steps forward and Zocco turned and punched him in one last desperate effort. Dick fell on his back almost off the small platform and Tony stood over him again powerful. "Stupid kid." Tony said taking out his gun.

He lead over him and smiled, "your parents were just the beginning your next."

Dick narrowed his eyes, "Don't think so." He kicked out with his feet at Tony`s chest Tony stumbled back and with a wailing scream fell. Getting to his feet Dick watched at Tony fell screaming and Dick felt the anger leaving great comfort coming over him, but then a dark figure grabbed Tony and swung back to him.

The batman dropped Zocco and turned to Dick, "You would kill, and really stoop to their level?"

"You would never understand!" Dick screamed. Then police sirens were hear just outside and Dick mentally cursed, Jack must have called.

Dick attached a rope to the post and slid down it trapeze, he was going to jail, Batman would tell and he would have never even had his justice.

"PSs."

Dick looked to the entrance on the other side and saw a woman with long black brown hair and a suit that looked like something off a Chinese movie.

"Come with me young one and I will help you."

Dick hesitated and looked up to see Batman was gone along with the man who murdered his parents, the sirens of the police car flashed just outside and dick had no choice he followed he and the left his home behind. Forever.

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it so far? More familiar character`s will come into the story quickly like young justice, and Justice league plus injustice! So let me know what you think so far. I don't think I describe it right but right now Dick is wearing the same costume as in young justice. Let me know if you want more and ill post the next chapter. If you want to see a video on this story I posted the URL on my page. **

***cheers* **


	2. Chapter 2

Dick smirked as the three men advanced him, they were in the normal dark League of shadow`s outfits with the covering of the mouth and only showing the eyes. Their arms were out stretched ready to grab him but their hands held knifes and a sword. Dick blinked behind his eye mask, it was the only type of mask he has and would ever need.

Dick lunged forward and jumped over the men and kicked one in the back. Two men instantly fell to the ground unbalanced but the other man spun around and punched at him with the knife an inch from his face. Dick snaked his arms around the man`s punch quickly and punched his throat, the man instantly withdrew in pain and Dick lifted his leg in the air and with brutal force kick the man in the chest making him hit the floor with a loud bang. Dick looked up feeling the warm gaze of his mentor as she watched from a distance.

She gave nothing away as she held her head high and her arms were crossed over her chest. He smirked he could tell she was interested in what he would do next. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his neck and a blade pressed up against his warm flesh. "Submit." The ninja growled, Dick chuckled hearing the pride in his voice of beating him. Wrong!

He grabbed the man`s hand and twisted catching the blade before it fell to the ground, he spun around and hit the man with the handle of the blade. The guard fell unconscious. Dick heard the slight patter of footsteps behind him and he spun around drawing the blade over the last ninja`s jugular. The man fell to the floor gaging on his own blood and Dick smirked wiping the blood that had sprayed his face away with the back of his hand.

"Robin!" Talia growled. She walked over to him her eyes narrowed, "I told you to stop doing that, I`m running out of men!" Dick chuckled at her.

"They suck; the death of another only teaches them to better themselves."

Talia took a deep breath and looked at the other two guards who were getting to their feet, "You are dismissed." They bowed and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

She turned her attention back to him and Dick had to hold back an agitated growl when he saw the worry in her eyes. Talia was a friend, an ally, a mentor, and his guardian. She was the one to watch out for him but it became awkward when she decided to become too motherly. Dick appreciated the sympathy now and then but it got old fast when she thought he wasn't good enough to do missions.

"Dick," She said placing a hand on his shoulder, his cape swayed slightly with the action. "what`s wrong, you seem…distracted."

Dick pulled away from her, "I`m fine Talia."

"Don't lie to me Grayson." She growled. Dick chuckled, she only called him Grayson when she was being strict or serious, didn't mean it wasn't funny. When they were with anyone else thought she would refer to him as Robin or her son, she said 'you can never be too careful, traitor and spy`s are everywhere.' When she knew it was safe she would call him by his real name or one time when she had been furious to the point her head looked like it would explode she called him Richard al Ghul…it was odd, but amusing in a twisted way.

"I want to do something." He sighed and Talia raised her eyebrow, and he blinked, "I haven't gone out on a mission or as a scavenger for three months, and I`m more ready than ever! Zocco with be out of prison soon and I`ll be waiting." Dick`s blood boiled at the name, Tony Zocco, the man who took everything from him!

"As you said before Zocco will be out soon, but not now, you need to lay low so no one will be expecting the plan." As Talia said 'no one' her eyes glazed over in thought and Dick groaned, "Please do tell me you think I`m scared of Batman!" he asked. She threw him a sharp look, "You should be! If you get thrown in prison you can count only on yourself to get out."

Dick rolled his eyes, "One I always have counted only on myself and two I feel offended you think I`m not good enough to take a grown man in a bat suit, just because you're scared doesn't mean I have to be."

Talia clenched her teeth together in annoyance, "I`m not scared of him Dick, I`m scared of losing you, and your childish, over confident act isn't helping me keep calm."

"You have no reason to worry." Dick stated plainly walking over to the bench to set the knife down, he looked over his shoulder and Talia felt his icy blue eyes burning threw his mask, "I`m not **your** son."

Talia laughed, "Yes but you are my responsibility, but what would you know about responsibility you don't have any."

"I have plenty!" Dick growled, "My only care is to keep myself alive till I can kill and take apart every fiber of Zocco till he`s nothing but a bloody mess on the floor, so sorry if you think I should be more responsible or have my thought somewhere else but I have other things to worry about." Dick headed to him room annoyance radiating from him.

"Don't think just because you're not my son I won't send you ass to boarding school!" She snapped behind him. Dick laughed coldly, he opened his door and spun around, "God forbid that`s too dangerous! Oh the big bad bat is gonna get me! I`m am **not** afraid of BATMAN!"

He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Dick fell onto the bed and buried his head into the pillows. He pulled off his mask and threw it to the floor falling into a disturbed sleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick tugged down the hall and ran a hand threw his slicked back hair, he hated it like that, it made him feel like some preppy rich brat. Dick looked over his shoulder as he heard running steps, and then looked forward when Barbra caught up with him her eyes shining.

"What`s got up so happy?" Dick asked his voice groggy from not enough sleep.

"Oh, nothing, what`s wrong with you?" She asked raising an eye brow. Dick shrugged, "I want to leave school is boring!"

"Then leave, you usually do." She said a hint of scorn in her voice. Dick narrowed his eyes at her, "You gonna snap to?"

"Your foster mom being hard on you again?" She asked. Dick nodded, she had no idea, and he would never say anything to her, she didn't understand what he did, what anyone did, her father was the commissioner but she had never really be in the heat of a fight. Ever.

"She thinks she knows what`s best for me but she doesn't." Dick hated the way he sounded like a two year old kid having a tantrum, but it was true.

"You are kind of her responsibility Dick." She stated. Dick sent a glare her way walking a little faster to try and lose her in the crowd. She caught up with him quickly.

"You sound just like her." Dick snapped a little too harsh than he meant, "I know what responsibility is Barbra I don't need you to explain it to me!" Dick said turning a corner and suddenly he fell back running into something, Dick sat up glaring at the retard who crossed his path at the worst time then his throat constricted as when he saw the blonde girl getting to her feet. Dick did the same and hid his surprise with annoyance witch wasn't hard.

"Watch it!" he snapped, Kat glared at him, "Shut it freshmen! Come on Artemis, we don't need to socialize with him." Dick rolled his clod blue eyes and walked away ignoring Artemis`s stare. Barbra was quick to be by his side again and elbowed him, "Why`d you do that?"

"What?" He growled.

"**You **ran into **her,** why did you suddenly get so pissy?" She asked anger clear in her voice.

"Does it look like I care? I don't even know her much less care." He stated coldly. Barbra grabbed his upper arm and spun him to face her, "You know Dick, you're going to learn very fast how far you can push a person before they snap on you!"

"Are you saying you're going to beat me up if I`m not nice?" He chuckled his blue eyes boring into herd.

"No! I`m saying that maybe your life is going to be very lonely if you keep pissing people off!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post internet was down **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Now remember Robin, be careful, the chip we need is on the top floor in Bruce Wayne's desk in the second drawer. Make sure you move quickly I need you at Cadmus after this." Talia said threw the com in his ear._

Dick nodded to himself and spoke to his mentor, "As a mission or like an appointment?" He raced along the roof tops jumping and weaving along the tops going higher and higher

"Appointment, Desmand is taking longer than expected with the Kr program." Before he reached the building he threw the disk and watched as it attached to the window and cut a large circle in the glass. It opened a way threw as Dick took a flying leap into the building.

"Got it, Rob out."

Once he was inside he flung behind a desk and looked at his glove computer and pulled up a blueprint of the building, "fifth floor. Great." He whispered sarcastically. He put it away and raced out of his cover. Robin stopped suddenly he saw a video camera ready to look at him. As fast as he could Robin ripped the vent next to him open and crawled inside.

He crawled through the ark air ways with ease. His com burst to life, _"Robin! Where are you my sniper lost you?"_

Dick gritted his teeth, "You followed me!"

"Yes if you ran into trouble we can take them out so you can escape." Talia said the com transmission fuzzy in the vent.

"This is my mission, I can handle it, back off!" he growled quietly.

Dick turned the com off as he came to another vent and opened it with a silent clang. He jumped out and raced down the halls till he reached the elevator. He hated using this but it was the only way up and the stairs were packed with surveillance.

Robin pulled off the button`s and ripped the wires attaching them to his glove computer making the elevator door open and the camera inside power down completely. He unhooked it quickly and rushed inside.

As it went up he tapped his foot humming, "Got the moves like jagger, got the moves like jagger." He whispered smiling.

The door opened after the numbers hit fifteen and he paused looking around the dark empty room, this was too easy. He usually trusted his gut and right now it was churning. He ignored it for now and swallowed his suspicion and stepped into the room.

Quickly Dick headed to the desk and pugged his computer glove into the computer hacking it as he busted open the second drawer. He gritted his teeth there was nothing. Dick pulled out the draw and threw it to the ground in anger as her searched the other drawers, once he found nothing he ran his hands over the bottom of the drawers and found a crease, he ripped it off and smirked as he picked up a small chip no bigger that an eraser.

"Stop." The hairs on the back of Robin`s neck stood up and he did the same remembering those cold white eyes and the scowl that was plastered onto this man`s face.

"Batman." He nodded a smirk on his face.

"Robin, stop, you're coming with me, the easy way or the hard way." Batman said taking a step towards him, Robin instinctively took a step back.

Robin pursed his lips in fake thought, "If it`s easy for me and hard for you what category would you rate that under," Batman narrowed his eyes, and Robin grinned, "Quite asterous thought, don't you think?"

"Enough games Robin, your coming with me, now." Batman growled reaching for his belt. Robin jumped out of the way as the batarangs flew past him and shattered the window behind him. Robin leapt over the desk and jumped up in front of Batman punching out, Batman caught the punch and Robin bought his knee up smashing it against his stomach.

The Dark knight growled in slight pain and Robin jumped back, remembering where he had to be, "Sorry to hit and run bat`s but I have things to do, don't wait up."

With that he jumped out the broken window and started to fall, he clenched his teeth as the cold wind hit his face like knifes and the flipped jumping off a hanging flag pole and jumped onto the building next to him, Robin looked back up and narrowed his eyes, he could still feel the burning gaze of the Dark Knight.  
He had to remind himself, He wasn't scared of Batman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The only reason I let you in is because of your heritage and technical skills, don't get to cocky." growled. Robin rolled his eyes as they entered the elevator and started to head down.

"And the only reason you're able to do this project is because of the people I call family, don't get smart." Robin smirked smugly as the elevator door slid open to revel a large hall way. They exited the elevator and headed down the hall going deeper into the ground.

"My mother never told me what this project was really about, so…enlighten me and I may get the chemicals you asked from Wayne tech." Robin growled, he held back another smirk as the Doc gave him a glare threw narrowed eyes, "How old are you to be giving orders like that?"

"Old enough to know how to use a Katana, if you keep treating me like that, now spill." Robin spat, he knew how bratty he sounded but frankly he hated Desmand no matter how smart he thought he was. The Doc sighed, "We spent years preforming the task that no one could but finally we had it right, the sample you provide was too powerful though."

Robin raised an eye brow, "Sample I provided?"

"Yes the blood you gave to your Grandfather, superman`s blood." stated plainly and Robin remembered, he just didn't know the blood went straight to here, and let's just say getting Superman`s blood wasn't easy.

"Continue." He ordered.

"Anyway, the host was unstable and we put it under, it`s been called Match for reason with would have wished. Now we studied the blood more carefully and understood it needed a suppressant, so we mixed it with-,"

"Human DNA," Robin finished, "who`s?"

"Lex Luthor`s, he was more than willing." The Doc replied. Robin smirked, "I`m sure he was, can you imagine the thanksgiving dinners?" he chuckled at the thought but Desmand only nodded, "So what`d you name him?"

"It, this thing has no real propose but to take superman`s place and to destroy him if he turned from the light, it was name Kr or Kon."

Robin narrowed his eye coldly knowingly, "Kon mean`s abomination in kryponian right?"

"Very good, I`m surprised you knew that." Dick growled, what type of name was that?

"I know a lot, which is why you shouldn't underestimate me; I will kill you if you give me the smallest reason." Robin said as they entered the room, Robin stopped at the doorway in shook as the Doc went up close to the freeze chamber where Kr rested.

Robin wasn't scared he was just shocked. He had expected something different but the teen, the boy, looked human. It angered him a little to think that he wasn't helping this…this…Superboy.

"How old is he?" Robin asked walking further into the room.

"sixteen days, he looks sixteen years old though," Desmand scanned the computer and the tube opened and the boy jumped out and opened his eyes looking around, a small creature jumped on the teen`s shoulder and Superboy was immediately stilled.

"These little ones help me show Kr what the world is like, a bit modified in our favor as in what`s right and what`s wrong, he will be our great infiltration into the League." Robin narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "Why not let him see for himself, let him chose right from wrong? Instead of controlling him and his thoughts?"

"Because we need things to work a certain way and control is the only way to do that."

Robin chuckled darkly, "You know I don't know if anyone told you this but I support free will, and well you know that thing I said earlier about finding a reason to kill you, I found one," He pulled out his Taser gun, "You don't mess with a person`s mind doc."

"I see," Desmand smiled and looked at Kr, "Kill him."

He wouldn't! Robin sighed as Kr turned to him, Okay he would. Robin shot the Taser at Superboy and wires shot out connecting with his chest and shocking Kr. The teen seemed unfazed and pulled on the cords and Robin was forced forward. Kon grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Don't wanna do this Kr!" Robin snapped rolling out of the way and Kr punched the spot he was just at. Robin rolled over onto his feet and kicked Kr in the jaw the boy took a step back but recovered quickly walking towards him, Robin dropped low and swept his feet under the boy`s legs making him fall on his back. Dick grabbed his baton and hit Kr in the head, "Sorry buddy but I gotta stop you somehow."

Suddenly Kr jumped up and shoved him back and Robin flew back smashing threw a glass pod and landing on a control panel. Black blotches seemed to dance in his vision till finally he passed out.


End file.
